


Safeguard

by LRThunder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chamber of Secrets AU, F/M, Forced Abortion, Gen, Unplanned Pregnancy, horcrux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9500750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRThunder/pseuds/LRThunder
Summary: He is not only a companion to her, but also a teacher.  He guides her along until he knows she's ready for the final lesson.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Despite the warnings, they don't apply to Ginny or Tom.
> 
> Also, warning for unplanned pregnancy, forced abortion.

Ginny knows he's a harsh teacher, but she also knows he's interested in her well being. She wants to do well. She wants to please him, but the task he has given her, well, it's so hard.

"Ginevra," he whispers, "I know it's hard, but you can do it. I wouldn't have assigned this task if I didn't think you were capable."

She starts small. First, she targets mice. She points her wand at them and whispers, _"Imperio."_ Nothing happens. The mice scurry away, as though they were the only things in the cold, dark corridor.

She hears him. "One at a time, Ginevra. Let's try it again, shall we?"

Ginny finds another mouse. This time the spell hits it. It twitches, then starts obeying her every command. A smile forms on her face, and she can feel his pleasure, his approval. Now that she knows she can use the Imperius Curse on a small animal, she aims for something a little bigger. She decides on an owl. Fortunately, there are plenty of owls in the Owlery.

She knows she has to put her force of will behind the spell. Unlike mice, owls are tougher to bend to a person's will. That's what makes them excellent familiars to the masters they do form a bond with. The school owls hoot as she walks into the Owlery. She looks for one and sees a familiar white-looking owl. But something tells her to use a different owl. She senses his disapproval at her cowardice, but she soon chooses a brown owl.

_"Imperio."_

The spell hits the bird, but it screeches loudly, causing the other owls to follow suit. Ginny grits her teeth, then casts the curse again. This time she succeeds and it falls silent. She commands it to attack its neighbor. With a sudden viciousness that she hadn't expected, it soars from its perch, then takes aim at its target. Before the other owl could react, the first owl's talons rip into the feathers of its victim.

She senses his pleasure as she watches the short, but brutal fight. She wonders if her teacher will make her use the Killing Curse. Instead, she tells the owl to fly away and never return. She watches out the window, until it disappears among the stars. Stepping over the murdered owl's body, she leaves the Owlery.

Now, she knows it's time for a real target: a human being. She knows the penalty if she's caught, but she wants her teacher's approval. Ginny knows it would be too risky to attack a teacher or an older student, but a first year like herself should be fair game. 

Ginny senses his disapproval. Clearly, he wants her to choose an older target. She knows he has his reasons, but he won't reveal them. She has no choice but to trust him. Fortunately, she sees an older student, a female walking nearby. She recognizes her. She thinks she's Percy's very good friend. Ginny senses her teacher's approval.

Her footsteps alert the prefect to her approach. Before the Ravenclaw can say anything, Ginny raises her wand. By now, she feels the power and has the confidence. _"Imperio!"_ The curse strikes true. Penelope Clearwater is now under her command.

His instructions are precise, and she intends to obey him. Keeping the older girl under her control, Ginny forces her to accompany her back to Gryffindor Tower. They enter the Common Room, ignoring the Fat Lady's protests. Luckily, the only person in the room is her brother, Percy. He looks up, but before can say anything, she hits him with the Imperius Curse.

Ginny sits down and watches her brother and his girlfriend make love. She knows this is how babies are made, and she hopes everything goes according to plan.

Weeks later, she overhears Penelope arguing with Percy. Ginny smiles to herself and her teacher is pleased. Now is the time to act. Leaving the Great Hall, Ginny follows Penelope, hoping to corner her as soon as she can. Penelope sees her, but before she can say anything, Ginny strikes.

Her teacher is growing in strength, and she senses his approval. Everything has gone according to plan. Ginny is hesitant, but she knows she must act. Using magic, she drags Penelope's unconscious body into an empty classroom. The selected item is already there, along with the knife. Ginny raises it, then plunges it into Penelope's abdomen. Soon, a dark form overcomes the unconscious girl before disappearing.

Ginny knows it's time. She takes the item and places it in front of her. She can feel her teacher's presence, taking control once again. She takes the knife again, and cuts her finger. She holds it over the item, then recites the spell. As the blood drips, the item begins to glow. Her teacher is now pleased.

"Thanks to you, Ginevra, we can both be together, even after death has taken your body."

"Thank you, Tom."

******

Tom knew the diary was in danger as the Potter boy raised the basilisk fang, but he knew it wouldn't be the end. Thanks to the Weasley girl, he had one more Horcrux. Unlike most Horcruxes, this one would share both his _and_ her soul pieces. He wondered if his regular self would know what he has accomplished. Well, as long as neither Potter nor Dumbledore ever found out, he wouldn't care.

But he had to pretend. Giving the best acting performance of his life, he yelled and screamed as the diary Horcrux was destroyed.

******

Harry knew Hedwig usually slept in the Owlery, but for some reason, she decided to sleep in the boys' dormitory. It didn't matter, as long as the prefects didn't find her there. As he drifted off to sleep, he saw an odd gleam in his owl's eyes. For a moment, he thought he saw a flash of scarlet. But as he closed his eyes, he supposed it was a figment of his imagination.

The End


End file.
